Life, or something like it
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: When the homunculi realize they can't get a philospher's stone, they decide to give human life a try, without souls. So far, just has a Kimblee talking to himself thing... review for Greed action! Sixth chappie up... and some Lust lit.
1. Chapter 1

"You need to comb your hair." Hughes said shrugging. At the moment, his glasses weren't appearing, so the image almost looked like Kimblee, he sighed and made a face. Hughes didn't, so he knew it was his imagination again. Strangely, once Greed had pulled himself out of the gate, he had forgiven Kimblee almost immediately, but now Crimson would catch him giving him those strange, halfpity looks, and he would have preferred a beat-down any day. He sighed and did comb his hair, and Hughes nodded approvingly. "Greed seems nice, why didn't you ever get a nice lover?" He asked, and Kimblee made a face.

"He's not my lover." he said, and Hughes shook his head.

"Yes he is. Now, wash your face… and if you still have that makeup bag, put something under your eyes." Kimblee's eye went wide and he growled.

"I have no makeup." he said, and Hughes chuckled.

"You did… don't worry, I'd never tell." He said, winking. "Really Kimmie, you look like death warmed over… and after Greed took all that time to find you behind the gate and give you a body again…" He made a face at the mirror image, and Hughes laughed again. Kimblee sighed. Maes Hughes was son different… but so similar to him.

"Fine… But I can't see myself with your ugly mug." Kimblee said, and Maes moved so he could see, but didn't leave.

"Kimmie… Don't you understand?" he asked. "I can't leave you…" He seemed sad and Kimblee rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in your wife's mirror?" he asked. "Or that daughter of yours?"

"No… They are safe and happy. You are miserable." Hughes put his hand out, but there was no way for the two to touch, so Kimblee simply dabbed at the circles under his eyes with a sponge dipped in concealer. He wiped, and blended, and Hughes laughed. "you're supposed to us the stuff with a bit of yellow to do that… it makes bruises disappear, and circles under the eyes…" he continued, and Kimblee ignored him, blending until it looked halfway decent. He then walked down the stairs, with one last look at Hughes.

"Thanks for telling me…" He said, meaning about his eyes. Hughes grinned.

"Its what big brothers do!"


	2. Chapter 2

Greed yawned, and flicked a cigarette butt at an ashtray, while Envy was reading a home decorating magazine.

"Humans do a lot of house work…" he said, and picked up one of greed's many packs of cigarettes. He sipped at a cup of tea, as Kimblee came walking down, his hair bound back in its usual style. Greed looked up at him and laughed, pulling him down to sit on the couch beside him. His hand was firm, but Kimblee smiled, for some reason greed's blatant view of Kimblee as property was morbidly comforting.

"Wow Kim, it's a formal occasion." Envy said, snickering at the makeup. Kimblee made a face, and Greed stroked his face absently, while pouring brandy over ice in a glass.

"Leave him be." greed muttered, and lifted the glass to his mouth, taking a long drink before nestling his head on top of Kimblee's. The two shared this awkward embrace while Envy stirred his tea and stared at the magazine.

"I think we're gonna have a hard time… how much do humans notice this sort of thing?" he asked and Kimblee laughed.

"We'll never pull this off." Kimblee said, and shut his eyes, putting his face into Greed's shoulder, the fur at the neckline brushing his burning eyes. Envy gave him a long look.

"You don't want this?" Envy asked slowly, and Kimblee began to laugh, it was a strangled noise, and Greed hushed him with a finger.

"I want this." Kimblee said slowly. "You'd better believe I do… after all this, I have a clean record and I want to have a decent life. But I doubt we'll manage this… you all know nothing of being human, and I'm hardly one to teach." Kimblee deftly maneuvered the glass, his long fingers around greed's and took a long drink. Greed chuckled as his throat visibly closed and loosened around the strong drink. Envy turned a page in his magazine and took a drink of his tea, after adding a touch of the brandy to it.

"damn, do humans really do this much? What's so important about the bedroom?" Envy asked, rolling his eyes and Kimblee shrugged.

"I think its mostly a female thing, Envy. They like everything to be matching." Kimblee yawned and leaned back against Greed, who smiled and rubbed Kimblee's thin shoulders. Envy nodded slowly, and looked up as Lust came walking, in, the rain dripping from her long hair.

"I think I found our house." She said. And Kimblee sucked a drop of brandy off Greed's hand.

"Kay." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim?" Greed asked, while Kimblee dried his hair with an old blue towel. Kimblee shrugged in response, and Greed leaned back, looking at the ceiling.

"Kim, what's special about you?" He asked, and if it had been any other relationship, any other pair, Kimblee would have pouted, screwed up his face, would have been insulted, and would have cried.

But he wasn't any man, Greed wasn't either. So he shrugged and swung his hair behind him, spraying Greed with a fine shower of drops from his hair. Greed raised one hand to his nose and inhaled, it was a scent like lavender, obviously the shampoo, since no matter how many times Kimblee bathed, he still smelled of sulfur and metal.

"I don't know… do you mean why I'm still human, and most who come back, come back as Homunculi?" He asked, and Greed nodded, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah." he said, and waved a hand through the smoke curls. Kimblee shrugged and started to tie up his hair, but Greed's hand stopped him.

"Don't." he said, and Kimblee dropped the scrap of beige cloth onto the nightstand and lay down beside Greed. If he hadn't been the type to be affectionate, he wouldn't have let the sin pull him so close, but after so many years in prison, Greed's warm breath on his neck and face was a welcome condition every night.

Since they had "found" one another, they hadn't had sex, Kimblee's excuse being the Gate had made him too tired, but Greed knew that was a front… and he was really trying to avoid getting so close… Greed knew more than Kimblee had ever intended anyone to know… but still much of the crimson alchemist was in the dark.

Greed smiled. Kimblee's skin was soft and still a little damp, and he hadn't bothered to get dressed, so his long legs intertwined with Greed's. Greed blew out the lamp on his side, and smiled as he felt Kimblee's breathing become smooth and consistent… Being Greed, he wanted everything, and laying there with Kimblee, listening to his heartbeat was something he had worked for, for ages it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Short ass chappie, but I like the way this is going... wait until you see just what's up w/ Kim.

There will be at least a little fluff in the next few chappies... I'd say next chapter buuuuttt... this thing is going all on its own...

enjoy, and review if you want more.

"But why am I not a homunculus?" Kimblee asked, twisting Lust's hair expertly into a bun, and securing it with a fan of blue feathered clips. She shrugged and leaned back enough for Kimblee to push the rhinestone comb into the front of the bun.

"You sure you can do this?" Kimblee asked, and she laughed.

"Sure? Of course I am… and it won't be long before its just how I want it." Lust yawned, then giggled. "You sure you're gonna be able to fix it for me once I'm ready?" She didn't mean her hair, and Kimblee was well aware, it was his turn to grin.

"Of course… good luck, Lust" The conversation ended, and Lust left, wearing a bluish kimono-type dress, and trailing a long shawl.


	5. Chapter 5

Greed flicked a lighter several times and looked up as Kimblee was gluing stones to another comb.

"Green? Does she have anything Green?" he asked, and Kimblee nodded. The two were silent, the only noise, Greed's lighter. Greed smiled. He had always known Kimblee had an interesting personality, but ever since he had come back from the gate, he had been a little different, quieter, a little more creative. Greed had been worried he would be separate from what he once was, but thankfully he had remained the same bomber… just…

Greed stopped and pulled up a little to look at Kimblee, who was sewing now.

He was… more female? Greed shook his head, no, that wasn't it. He sighed and lit a cigarette, and watched Kimblee's thin white arms. His skin was as white as ever, and Greed laughed silently, wondering what Kimblee would do if he snuck up on him now and…

Greed stood up, and Kimblee turned to look at him.

"You're hearing's getting better." Greed observed, with a wry smile. He leans down and gave Kimblee's throat a light nibble, and Kimblee pushed him away absently. Greed sighed.

"One of these days we're gonna have to talk about your problems, Kimmie." he said, and Kimblee sighed and ran a hand over Greed's, then pulled it to his mouth, biting his seal. Greed howled, and hit Kimblee hard enough to knock him into unconsciousness.

A/N: No more chappies for you until I get another review... I'm getting depressed its so little encoragement... I get no reveiws at all... yet everyone I DO get is raving...

If you all like me so much, why do you never review?

puppy eyes


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, to the people who asked about Kimmie and the gate...

That will be explained later.

To those who asked about Kimmie's little bitng episode... He was trying to avoid answering Greed.

And... umm... i think that's all the questions.

This is kinda AU... it takes place after the series and movie, and involves some kinda strange revivals.

This chappie I hope is long enough to suffice... lol

Lust slowly walked, careful not to trip on the long cloth. She smiled at the old man, who was blushing furiously, and moved aside so that she could sit in the limo beside him. The car was brand new, and still smelled of fresh leather. She laid her head on his shoulder and gave the sigh that brought men to their knees. He coughed into a silk handkerchief, then turned to her, and if she felt any revulsion in looking at the ancient man, she didn't show it, and leaned in to let him kiss her flawless cheek.

"Oh, _darling_!" She purred, and he grinned, most of his teeth gone, but she still managed to keep the light mist in her eyes, that was so aptly named… eyes of lust. The old man rubbed her hand between his two bony ones, and Lust shut her eyes. To the man it seemed like she was enjoying his company, in reality, she was just trying to control the reflex that sent her nails out. She smiled finally and let the old man lead her out and into the party. Here, there were many old men with beautiful young woman on their arms. Obviously in this game, the more attractive you were, the more likely you were to be here, because none of the men had a wife with them. Lust thought for a moment, then allowed herself to be seated at the long table, beside her escort, who was beaming again.

The next few hours were a blur of boring business talk, and a few remarks about Lust's beauty, which she accepted with a modest blush and flutter of her fingers. But her biggest challenge of the nigth was when her name was asked. She bit her tongue for a moment, thinking, then answered.

"Koia." She said, and hoped to whatever creature watched her that when the gentleman escorted her home, she would not be greeted with her true name. She ate a little, although she didn't really have much of an appetite. As it turned out, this was accepted behavior, because the rest of the women there also ate very little, although their reasons probably had more to do with their waistlines than anything in their skulls.

The old man was talking much about his properties, and how his children would be fuming if they knew he was out with a woman so soon after his wife's death. He spoke like it was all a joke, and Lust tried not to be too angry… after all, what did she care about this dead rival? She nibbled at a piece of bread, and ignored the shameless looks at her breasts. This sort of attention was not unusual, and she smiled back at their faces, when their eyes were obviously further down.

The night finally ended and the old man took her home. She let him kiss her goodnight, but got away before he walked her to the door. Once inside she gave Envy a grin, and pulled the pins from her hair, letting it fall back down.

"Score."


	7. Chapter 7

Kimblee's cheek looked a little swollen, Greed noticed, but he was pleased to find it didn't heal immediately. It calmed fears knawing at Greed's stomach and he leaned over to kiss Kimblee's sleepy lips. The Crimson Alchemist whimpered from some dream, and Greed sighed. He looked up as Lust walked into the room.

"Did Father tell **you** why he made him like this?' Greed asked, and Lust shook her head. Greed sighed and stroked the strands of hair from Kimblee's flushed face,

"No… Hey, how did he get a bruise?" Lust asked, greed shrugged.

"I guess he must have fallen, he hasn't been himself lately." Greed said without a trace of remorse. Lust shrugged.

Kimblee tossed as a bad memory took hold of him, and he was suddenly the thin, pale youth walking home from war, his sister's medals in his hands. He was standing again on the doorstep of the woman who had taken him in when he was just a scrawny, scared infant in a torn, bloody coat. He knocked softly, and the old woman came to the door, her hair in its unmistakable bun, and her eyes cold.

"So you came back did you, Zolfie… why couldn't you have died instead of her? You're the sinner!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face. His last shreds of humanity broke and…

Kimblee's gold eyes opened and Greed was staring at him, for once not grinning.

"Kimblee. We have to talk… and I shielded my hands just in case."

A/N: Does anyone really like this story?

The greedXkimblee sex scene is in the works, but I have to get a few things off Kimblee's chest first... and what did people think of the chappie with Lust?


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Still no sex... just havn't had the time to write a good sex scene... because badly written ones ruin a good story, so just think what it would do to a crappy one like this!

I appreciate the reviews... send me lots more, and we'll see if I can find time for our little 'scene')

Kimblee sighed and stared at the ceiling, wondering just how much greed wanted to hear before he would be satisfied… Greed satisfied, he suddenly started giggling, and Greed gave him a worried look.

"Kimblee… this isn't good." Greed brushed a strand of hair out of Kimblee's eyes, and was careful not to cut his skin with the claw. Kimblee's eyes rolled back for a moment, and he shut them, sighing.

"Fine, ask and ye shall receive" he said, and Greed twisted a strand of Kimblee's hair around one claw, wondering where Kimblee's usual confidence had gotten off to. It was… unnatural for Kimblee to be this… depressed. He stroked Kimblee's hair.

"What did you dream about?' greed asked. Kimblee shrugged.

"The past."

Greed could have hit him again… that much had been obvious, but he took a deep breath and continued to pet Kimblee, figuring he would talk sooner or later. They were silent, but then Kimblee began to talk again.

"My mom… back when Diane died." he said, and Greed nodded, even though he had no clue what Kimblee was talking about. Kimblee, apparently, was done talking, because he went to sleep, leaving Greed to think. He couldn't imagine what would be so distressing about someone's mother, but then again, he hadn't had one in many, many years.

Greed sighed and wondered just how much Kimblee hid… He was considering waking Kimblee up again, when he realized there was a simple solution to this problem.

He cackled as he went to speak to the shadows of the gate.

(I had to add on a little bit...

Next chappie shall be Lust's sugar daddy again.)


End file.
